Our World of Wicked Wishes
by Kathryn is an Oreo
Summary: Still in early stages of development c8 Finding to be the only heir to rule 1/4 of the supernatural world that she never knew about until the day everyone wants her. Dead, alive, it didn't matter to them. Will she make it to the throne, or the early grave?


Wicked Wishes

My name is Kiztin Dirsosa. I am 16, yeah I know cliché. I wanted to get this story out before it happens to anyone else. Don't stop reading, I'm not joking this is a true story. I may not be the most responsible or respected girl or reliable or…. Wait yeah, you get the point, I could go on and on about the reasons you have not to believe me, but I won't. I don't know why this happened to me, but I don't wish this on anyone. This is my story, our story. Watch what you wish for -Kiztin.

"Kiz! Get up." A voice yelled from somewhere outside my door, my single father: David called from the bottom of the steps; interrupting the reoccurring dream I've been having ever sense I can remember.

I groaned and rolled over. "_Monday, great."_ I grumbled and sat up. "'Kay dad!" I called back. Standing I walked to my cherry wood dresser. "What to wear?" I grumbled to myself, rummaging through my drawers. Sighing, I picked out a black tee and dark blue skinny jeans. Nothing like dark clothes to cheer up your day!

I slung the clothes over my arm and walked into my small bathroom. After I changed, I stared at the reflection in the mirror. I guess I was pretty, I mean I don't want to sound self-centered but, I was my hair is a shiny black, cut shorter in the back angling down in the front with a streak of cyan blue; my eyes were a violet, the perfect color for me. Weird. Freakish. Either or.

"Kiztin!" my father yelled, "You're going to be late."

"Sorry dad." I called back rushing out of the bathroom, grabbing my schoolbag and jacket on the way out of my room.

My father stood in the kitchen, glaring playfully. "Jace picking you up?" he asked as I came into the kitchen.

Jonathon Christopher Winrow, also know as Jace, my best friend. Jace the boy from England. He came only in the beginning of the year, but we hit it off at first glance. First –before started hanging out, obviously- he had girls coming from miles just to watch him (mental eye roll, well it gave him an ego boost that he really did not need) but at lunch and the fact I'm the only loner at Hyson High, he didn't just sit near me he sat _right_ next to me, I mean even scooted his chair closer, next to me.

"He should be here any min-" I tried to explain but got cut off by Jace honking his horn. I smiled apologetically at my father and kissed his cheek. "Bye daddy, I'll see you after school." Walking out the door slinging on my jacket and holding my shoes in my hand.

Jace poked his head out the driver side window "Hurry up princess you're making us late." He yelled in his amazingly charming British accent. I totally saw through it….. No, I'm weak for guys with accents.

I rolled my eyes at my old nickname. "I thought I said stop calling me that," I said ducking into his car, and placing my bag in the back and shoes in front of me. "I'm not five."

Since the day he sat next to me my nickname was 'princess,' he liked to act as though he knew me at five, and even then I didn't want to be a princess.

"Oh, yes, I know. You weren't as pissy when you were five." Jace said jokingly, putting his car into gear and pulling out of my driveway. "And put your shoes on, geez."

Laughing, I smacked him on the arm. I put my dirty, black high tops. Sitting back up, I glanced at Jace out of the corner of my eye. Jace my best friend, Jace is easily the best looking guy at my school, and he is _my_ best friend. I smiled lightly. His brown hair is always falling in his face; his green eyes sparkled with emotion at all times. He is taller than most, but only by a little.

He saw me looking and raised an eyebrow and smiled his little half smile. I rolled my eyes and looked out the front window. "Jace, did you happen to finish your math?" I smirked at him knowing the answer already

"Psht, of course I did…not, you know that may never happen. Ever." Jace said smiling he pulled into the parking lot.

Hyson High, home of the Tigers, roar. I sighed as he parked "I hate Mondays." I sighed opening my door and grabbing my bag, slinging it over my shoulder I waited for Jace as he grabbed his bag.

Jace smiled as he stepped up next to me, "We all do, princess. Let's go."

I followed glaring at him as I walked. "Stop calling me that."

Jace laughed "Uhhhh, I'll pass." He said dodging when I swung at him

"Please?" I asked sticking my lip out.

Jace stopped walking and looked at me "What if I say no?"

I stopped and thought "I'll stop talking to you."

He laughed and shook his head. Jace began to say something but I walked away.

"Hey!" Jace called after me. Rushing up to me he walked backwards, "You weren't serious, were you?" When I didn't answer he threw his hands up in an exasperated surrender. "You were! Fine, I'll stop." Jace sighed turning back around to open the door.

I smirked at him as I walked through the door and pulled out my phone, checking the time, 7:58, "Will you hurry up?" I asked Jace jokingly.

Jace glared at me as we walked toward our lockers "Would it kill you to be nice?"

"It might." I answered opening my locker and grabbing my books.

Jace looked like he wanted to say something but shook his head. "Well," he smirked, "I have to get to class, princess." He gave me a mock bow and walked to his class ignoring my glare.

I sighed and walked to my class, science, boring. Geez, do I hate school, or what? I walked into the class room, sitting in my usual spot in the back farthest from the door, I sighed. I pulled out my notebook and doodled until I felt someone slip into the seat next to me; I glanced over and raised an eyebrow. Neal Williamson, star quarter back, I say maybe the school's second hottest guy with his pale blonde hair and his piercing blue eyes and he is sitting next to me. My reaction; why?! Not a 'my gosh', he's sitting next to me, 'why', more of a 'Why the hell'.

Neal looked at me suddenly, "Kiztin right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked narrowing my eyes and leaning back in my chair.

Neal gave me a confused look. "Well, I am having a party this weekend, while my parents are out of town and I was wondering if you would like to come…." He trailed off.

"I'll think about it?" I answered examining my nails.

Neal beamed "Great, thanks." He stood up, grabbed his stuff and went back to his spot a few desks away. I rolled my eyes and sighed again. And waited as the rest of the morning slid by in a blur.

I sat at our usual lunch table and waited for Jace to grab his food. When he sat down I looked across the table, only it wasn't him, a guy with the athletic build needed to be a jock (mental eye roll anyone?), not the best looking and defiantly not the brightest tool in the shed. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a lot freckles. It was one of Neal's friends. "Great, what do you want?" I snapped glancing around the cafeteria, spotting Jace picking out his food, sadly, his back toward me.

"I'm Ian, Neal told me to ask you if you decided yet." Ian inquired, either oblivious to my attitude or ignoring it.

I glared at him, "No, _Ian_, I haven't." I said through gritted teeth and emphasizing his name.

Ian narrowed his eyes and stood up "Up tight much?" He walked away before I could flip him off.

Sighing I looked for Jace again, seeing him paying for his food and coming toward me, I glared at him.

When Jace sat down he looked offended by my glare, "What did or didn't I do?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hurry the hell up, that's what you didn't do. Neal and his buddies keep asking if I'm going to his party this weekend." I explained pulling out a water bottle from my bag and taking a sip.

Jace made a face, "You're not are you?" he asked biting into his cheese pizza.

I shook my head, "I don't know. Unless, you were planning to crash it?" I was joking, but when I saw excitement cross his face I knew I was in deep shit.

Jace laughed, "Why yes, prin- Ow! Really? Did you have to kick me?" He asked rubbing his shin.

I smiled "Of course, my royal servant." I sipped from my water again.

Jace glared at me, "Well you _are_ going to that party. No if, ands, or buts."

"Dick." I muttered "Fine, I'll go." I waited as Jace finished and put his tray away. Standing up I stretched, my shirt riding an inch up my midsection, showing my birthmark. I pulled my shirt back down quickly. My birthmark was, I guess, was kind of like a lighting bolt, a real one, crazy thin lines on the right side of my stomach; the lines went subtly across my hip and down my leg a little bit. It made me feel more of a freak than I usually am. Only person who knows about it is my dad and he knew how I hated it.

"Come on, princess." Jace said breaking my chain of thought, I shook myself mentally and smiled up at Jace. And walked out of the lunch room, the next thing I knew the end of school bell has rang and I was at my locker putting my books away; and waiting for Jace, once again. Instead of Jace I got who? Yeah, Neal, awesome, f-ing fantastic.

"So, you're coming right?" Neal asked, in his eyes I saw hope, which he quickly glanced away.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I answered trying not to harden my words.

Neal smiled "Great, I'll see you later, then." I forced a smile and nodded while he walked off, quickly loosing the smile after he rounded the corner.

I looked around the hall for Jace, not seeing him I went to the parking lot, he and his car were nowhere in sight. I groaned in frustration, I pulled out my phone to see the battery dead. "This is fucking fantastic." I muttered and shoved it back in my pocket, and started my way home.

I opened the house door, "Dad! You home?" I called in, not hearing a reply I went in the kitchen grabbed an apple, biting into it I went to the home phone and called Jace's cell. I left a message somewhat like this; "Hey if you're going to be a douche at least tell me, I had to walk home. And it's all your fault; call my house phone when you get this." After I hung up I took another bite from my apple and walked upstairs passing the pictures of happier times, when mother was still here, when dad was happier than I can remember.

My mother, was beautiful, that's all I really know. She disappeared a couple days after I was born, no one will tell me how or why. Dad doesn't blame me, sometimes I did though. Shaking my head I thought of something different, like how Jace ditched me.

I got to my room shutting and locking my door I threw my stuff on the floor. And threw the rest of the apple in my waste basket. Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair, I kicked off my shoes. I fell into bed, unusually tired.

I woke up to the home phone ringing. I jumped out of bed unlocked my door and ran downstairs, picking it up, "Hello Dirsosa residence."

"Heyo, Kiztin." Jace's voice replied.

I groaned, "You better have a good reason for ditching me." I snapped.

"Oh, well I don't."

"Dick!" I yelled "I had to walk home! It's like a mile and a half!"

"I'm sorry, princess. How 'bout, I come over and make it better." Jace mocked.

I groaned again. "No, you've down enough Jac-" I got interrupted by the doorbell. I rolled my eyes and opened the door still clutching the phone to my ear.

"Jesus, fuck! What do you want, Ian?" I snapped my eyes narrowing as I watched him.

"Ian is there? So unfair, princess invite the enemy over but you won-" Jace sighed.

"Jace shut up." I said into the phone.

Ian looked amused, handing me an envelope he smiled and walked off. I slammed the door. "What the hell is wrong with people?" I muttered to myself.

"A lot of things, princess." Jace said sitting on the stairs with the phone still to his ear.

I almost dropped the phone, "How. In. The. Hell. Did you get in here?" I asked sitting next to his feet.

"Your window was unlocked." Jace said with a smile hanging up his phone and taking the one out of my hand and hanging it up as well, he set them on the floor.

I gaped at him "My window?" when he nodded I sighed, and leaned my head on his knee. I fingered the envelope.

"Are you going to open it?" Jace asked softly.

I smiled, sat up and scooted up the steps next to him. "Yeah, I guess so." Opening the envelope, I dumped the contents into my hand.

I looked at the charm bracelet in confusion. It was a silver chain with gold charms, the charms weren't normal. They looked as though they were a cult group's symbols. Jace picked it up out of my hand practically glaring at it. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked slowly.

Jace set it next to the phones. "Nothing, Kiz." He smiled "Nothing to worry about." He stood up and grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to my room.

I went with him into my room and sat at the foot of my bed as he shut my door. Jace sat next to me. Not touching but almost. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked, and we laughed a bit at the day full of weirdness. It wasn't normal, that group usually ignored my existence which I was fine with, but today was different, they went out of their way to ask me to a party, again and again and yet again, and to give me a weird charm bracelet.

I yawned and stretched, my shirt coming up again but, I didn't move to cover up the mark, even if Jace looked at it he didn't. He was looking out the window on the opposite wall. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Jace turned his head toward me, "Yeah, I am. I was just thinking."

I gasped and jumped off the bed, "Thinking! How dare you!"

"Ha ha. Very funny, princess." Jace said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh, why, Jace, how very mature of you." I laughed a stuck my tongue out back at him. I walked over to my bedside table; I took out my IPod and plugged it into the dock to play music. I pulled out my phone and plugged it into the charger. Jace stood and walked up behind me.

He whispered in my ear, "Well, you did it too, so your argument doesn't count."

I turned my head toward him "Well you started it."

"Mature of you to say that."

"I am more mature than you!" I turned so we were chest to chest.

"Really? Could you prove it?" Jace smirked down at me.

"Well, I…Of course I can! I'm not the one who is-" I got interrupted by the biggest cliché in history; Jace leaned down and kissed me. He set his hands on my waist, as I ran my hands up his chest to the back of his neck. We broke the kiss but stayed in the same position. "That was a nice way of telling me to shut the hell up." I blushed slightly and smiled.

Jace smiled "Anytime, princess." He sat on the bed bringing me into his lap, "Really, anytime." He smirked and pulled me with him as he laid back, pulling me closer he kissed me again, slower but more intense.

There was a knock on my bedroom door; I smiled down at him, pulled away, walked to the door and opened it.

'Kiztin, what do you want for supper?" My dad asked standing there.

I yawned "I'm not hungry; I was just hanging out with Jace."

Dad nodded, "Alright, but you will eat breakfast in the morning."

"Okay, Daddy." I leaned out and kissed his cheek. "G'night."

"Good night, sweetie." Dad smiled and walked back downstairs.

I smiled and shut the door. I sat next to Jace on my bed, "Hey." I said softly.

Jace smirked. "Hello, princess." I rolled my eyes and I opened my mouth to tell him to stop calling me that; when he leaned closer and my breath caught in my throat, and I blushed as he brushed my hair behind my ear. He leaned closer yet and I stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. Standing up I turned off the music and looked towards the door.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Jace as he looked at me confused.

"What? I don't hear anything." Jace stood up next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, "Kiz, what is it?"

"It…. It's the…..There is no sound from downstairs!" I sounded like whining, "No matter what dad does something making noise, its only 7:30 he would be making noise." I cried starting for the door, but Jace gripped my shoulder tighter and pushed me toward the closet door.

"Stay down and stay quiet." He growled, opening the door slightly and pushing me inside. "Please Kiztin, stay here, please." His eyes pleaded with me.

"I-I….. Ok, Jace." I looked at him, hugging my arms to my gut as he closed the door quietly. I waited as his footsteps faded away be fore I slid down to the floor, pressing my back to the wall and my hand to my mouth, hopefully muffling my breathing.

After what seemed like forever –but was probably less than two minutes- I heard some grappling and a couple grunts, I pressed my hand harder into my mouth. If only I could muffle my pounding heart. Then I heard what sounded like someone falling and then someone –or something- running up the stairs and barging into to my room.

The next thing I know Jace is ripping the door open, grabbing my arm and dragging me up. I looked him in the eyes "Jace….what is going on?" I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

Jace looked at me and pulled me close in a small embrace "It's alright princess, but we must go." He held me back at arms and wiped a tear that fell from my eye. "Shh. It is alright. Come on." He started pulling me toward the door, but there was a sudden noise from downstairs, so he pulled me toward the window. He opened it quickly and motioned me forward. As I put my foot out the window I heard footsteps on the stairs, Jace hurried me out the window; he climbed out after me and pushed me up against the wall next to my window. I clamped a hand over my mouth and flattened myself against the wall.

Jace grip tightened on me as my door crashed open. Being paralyzed from fear has a perk, like not being able to cry out, as whatever the hell was in there smashed my stuff. Jace slowly grabbed my arm and pulled me farther from the window, to a lower part of the roof. He slid down and looked up at me, his hand outstretched to me. "Please Kiztin, you have to hurry." He whispered as loud as he dared.

I looked back at the window and slid down, taking his hand. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing as he led me back to his car parked in the alley behind my house. Jace opened my door and I slid inside, I watched him walk to his side and hop in. Seeing the look on his face, I knew this was worse than anything else that I believed possible. (Cliché warning!) Yeah, this is the night it all changed.

We drove in silence to Jace's house; I found it cool that he lived in a small farm house, all to himself. It was quite beautiful….in the right light….or the lack of light. It had, rustic charm, I guess.

He pulled up out front and walked over to my side, opening the door, he didn't even let me get out; he picked me up and carried me to the door. Which, really, I did not mind. Letting my feet on the front porch, but never letting go of my back, he unlocked the door and picked me back up. Jace shut the door with his foot, he walked up the stairs, (I was surprised they didn't break by how old they looked) as he set me on his bed I trailed my finger down his arm coming to a stop at the back of his hand.

"I'll be right back," Jace spoke calmly and pulled the cover up to my chest. I just nodded as he walked back downstairs.

I was tired, really tired, but who could sleep at a time like this? I yawned and stretched out; I kept watching the door waiting for him to come back. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew Jace was leaning over me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Kiz, love, are you alright?" Jace asked, sliding me over and sitting next to me.

"I don't know, Jace. I really don't know." I whispered, sitting up next to him.

"I'm sorry; I bet you want an explanation?" He gave me a weak smile and tucked hair behind my ear.

"I…I don't know that either, but sooner is better right?" I gripped his arm and looked him in the eyes, "I don't want to but, I need to know."

Jace wiped away a tear I didn't know about from my cheek and pulled me close. "From the beginning, then?" I nodded laid my head on his chest. I felt and heard him sigh as he absent mindedly ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well, princess, I guess the easiest way to say this is, that all the 'mythical' creatures are all real, the Fey, the Vampires, Werewolves, everything anyone has dreamed about. It's all real. But you need to know the story. So I'll start with that.

"The Fey has two sides; the dark and the light. The Vampires and the Werewolves have different kingdoms or clans; but they all have a major family ruling them. Your mother and birth father are those people." Jace stopped looked at me, waiting for the information to sink in, as I pulled away I opened my mouth to ask a question, but the look on his face told me he wasn't done.

"Kiztin, Davis isn't your father; he was a trusted human left in charge of taking care of you….. You are the Princess of us. Your mother sent you away as a child because of the dangers of our world, but you are now coming of age to- umm… Anyhow your parents sent me to keep you safe and bring you home!" Jace's smile was fake anyone could see that, but I smiled back at him.

"But…I just have two questions." I said thinking about it.

"Uhm…. shoot?" He asked smile fading.

"First what are you? Second what am I?"

Jace laughed "Oh, I'm a Siren. You should know what that is." He became serious quickly and stood, "But no one knows what you are."

I gaped up at him "What do mean 'no one knows'?! Some one has to know!" standing up I looked at him "Why does no one know?"

Jace swallowed "Ermm, well, Princess your mother is a Vampire while your father is a Dark Fey. Not very common I must say," he began to pace while I stared at him, "You could be either an Elf or a Vampire, or…" he trailed off and stopped pacing.

"Or? Or what!?" I almost shouted at him "Sorry." I said looking at the floor.

Jace came and stood in front of me and put his finger under my chin, guiding my face up to his. "It's ok, love. You might be both." He whispered his eyes full of worry.

I looked into his eyes; they weren't just full of worry but love. "Wait, one other thing, what happened at the house?"

"Werewolf, don't worry Kiz, Davis is also fine." Jace smiled when I gave him a confused look "Well that was obviously going to be your next question. Get some sleep."

I slid back onto the bed and under the covers, "What about tomorrow?" I yawned.

"I'll take care of it." Jace whispered and kissed my forehead. The last thing I remember before drifting off was Jace's car starting back up.

"Class! Class! Be quiet!" Mrs. Daniels spoke up loudly. Mrs. Daniels is the nicest and possibly the oldest teacher here, her curly –dyed to much- dark brown hair, and apple cheeks she looks sweet. "Everyone shut up!" she shouted.

That. Got everyone's attention. She has never done that before. Ever. "Thank you, well as some of you already know we have two new students, I hope you give them the warmest welcome Hyson High has ever given. This is Jeremiah Kingston and Max Johnson"

If the room was quiet when she said shut up… Well damn, maybe hot guys should walk in more often. I'm pretty sure I was the only one not hypnotized by their….. Oh my goshness. I dropped my pencil on purpose, rewarded by a few glares from the cheerleaders.

Jeremiah Kinston, name sounds familiar… Anyway, yeah he is hot, no I take that back, he is damn. His black hair cropped so it's in his face, I'm guessing he stands at 6'8" maybe. His eyes were obsidian black; I knew it from how far, because he was staring at me. I felt like he was staring into my soul, but I didn't break eye contact.

Max was pretty much opposite. I mean he was a damn too, but in a different way. His silver blonde hair was at his shoulders. His eyes were the color of a stream on a new spring day. He stood maybe 6'9"-6'10". He looked at me too. So I broke I contact with Jeremiah and looked at Max.

"Well, class let's start." Mrs. Daniels said quickly, "You boys can have a seat in the back, next to Kiztin." What? Did I hear her correctly? Next to me? Damn it.

I looked at the clock as the boys sat on either side of me, good thing they came a couple minutes before lunch. I sighed and waited for the bell.

Five more minutes, and a note lands on my desk "I sit by you in lunch?" the neat words came from Max. I wrote on it quickly and flicked it back. Three, two, one. There's the bell, I gather my stuff and shove it in my locker.

"So, Kiztin, right?" Max asked walking next to me.

"Uh, yeah. Kiztin Dirsosa at your service, how may I help you?" I joked.

He smiled, "Well you can accompany me to the lunch room."

"Sure…." I trailed off seeing Jace talking to Jeremiah "Do you know Jeremiah?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah. He's… ok I guess." Max said warily.

"It's just Jace doesn't usually talk to new kids…" I explained

"Oh, well Jace is in Jeremiah's court, he's the prince." Max said slowly.

"So, what are you, and what is he?" I asked quickly taking my seat.

Max sat next to me "I am a light fey and he is a dark fey. And before you ask 'Why are you here?' we can't tell you."

"Oh, well ok." I said if he can't tell me, no point in asking.

Jace plopped down in the seat across from me. "Princess, made a new friend?" he smirked "Ow!" he bent to rub his shin, "Kiztin this is Jeremiah, Jeremiah, Kiztin." He said gesturing to us with one hand and glaring at me.

"Hello, Kiztin." Jeremiah said with a British accent, sliding into the chair next to Jace.

"Hi….." I said glancing around, "Oh, I'm sorry, Jace did that hurt?" I smirked at him.

"Not at all." Jace stuck his tongue out at me.

"Shall I try again?" I asked smiling.

"I would appreciate if you didn't kick the people in my court." Jeremiah spoke quickly, stopping me from doing anything.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Max who had a small smile on his lips. "So Max how is your first day at Hyson High?" I asked making a face.

Max laughed, "Its better now," he said throwing his arm around me "I met an awesome person."

"You did!? Can I meet this person?" I asked laughing, barely noticing Jace and Jeremiah glaring at Max.

"Uhhh, find a mirror." Max smiled.

"Why are you boys over here? With that?" Macy Morgan, head cheerleader, asked glaring daggers at me.

"Macy." I sighed.

Jeremiah looked at Macy, "Is there a problem with Kiztin that we should know about?" he asked snidely.

Macy smiled "She's a freak."

Max, Jeremiah and Jace all stood up at the same time. "You do not know the meaning of freak." Max growled

"You shall not call her anything but Kiztin from now on, wretch." Jeremiah spoke calmly.

"Macy, just because she's not a fake bimbo like you doesn't mean anything." Jace loudly enough that the whole lunch room shut up, faster than when Mrs. Daniels told us to.

Macy stood there with her mouth open as I stood up and the boys followed me out of the cafeteria. "Uhm, wow. That was awesome guys." I said quietly as I walked to the student parking lot.

"Yeah, Kiztin…. Where are you going?" Jace asked falling in step next to me.

"I feel like going to the lake. Drive me?" I asked sweetly.

Jace frowned "Fine, but Jeremiah and Max are coming too."

I smiled "Fine by me. I hope you boys don't mind getting wet." I said stepping outside.

"Where do you think you're going, Kiztin?" someone asked from my right and I turned to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know Ian?" I snapped and continued to walk until he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he growled in my ear.

"Ian, let her go," Jace said coming next to me.

"No," he pulled me to him.

"Dude, what the fuck! Let go of me." I cried out as Neal walked outside.

"Ian, let her go, now!" Neal shouted and Ian dropped me so fast I almost fell over if Jeremiah hadn't caught me.

"Uh, thanks." I said regaining my balance and turning on Ian, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jeremiah smiled "A pleasure, but don't expect much of an answer from the cowardly wolves."

_Is anyone in this school human? _I sighed "Let's just go." I started walking towards Jace's car.

Neal spoke up "Kiztin, you can't leave it's against the policy!"

I gave them a questioning look, "Oh if it's against policy I better stay right?" Ian and Neal nodded "Oh, why silly me!...Yeah... No I'm still going." And slammed the car door shut. Neal and Ian grimaced and exchanged looks while Jeremiah, Max, and Jace all laughed and joined me in the car.

Jace grinned at me as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the lake, "Nice going, Kiz. I feel proud of you." He faked wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye.

"Don't be such a dick, Jace." I said pouting my lip.

"Yes, Jace don't be such a dick." Jeremiah laughed from the backseat. He leaned in between the front seats and look my outfit over "You aren't swimming in that are you?" he asked skeptically, his eyes shining.

I smirked and put my feet on the dashboard, "Maybe, maybe not." I patted Jeremiah's head, "Don't worry Jere, I planned on going to the lake today. I am prepared."

Jace sighed, "But white panties and bra work best."

"Jace!" I squealed and smacked his arm, "Stop it!"

Jeremiah grinned "Well I for one ag-"

"Shush up mister. Don't need to creep on me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, guys, so very ungentle-men like of you." Max said smirking.

"Why can't I make friends with other girls?" I grumbled to myself and looked out the window.

"Because, dear Princess, girls tend to stab other girls in the back, just for the hell of it." Jace explained pulling up in the empty lake parking lot.

"So does that give me full permission to stab you in the back?" Laughing as I exited the car, and slamming the door on his reply but I could hear the laughing from Jeremiah and Max. I kicked my shoes off my feet as I walked down to the beach and grabbed them as I walked, throwing them into the sand as I reached the shore.

I could hear the boys talk as the came out of the car, best friend manly boy talk, but since every girl knows how to shut it up, so for me it was easy and plus you don't need to know, hell I don't even want to know, they are teenage boys. But seriously, pulling your shirt off -with your back to them- and act like you forgot- really shuts them up, I only wish I had eyes on the back of my head to see their expressions…

Dropping my shirt into the sand and pulling off my jeans, bending over as you pull them off is usually the best by the way. Kicking them of to the side with my shirt and shoes I turned back to look at the boys, I was right! Faces priiiceless, open mouth wide eyed, Max had enough gentlemanly status to blush and look away, while Jace and Jeremiah pretty much had a staring contest, before Jeremiah cleared his throat and looked away, then most likely accidentally elbowing Jace in the stomach as he went to stretch.

Holding back a laugh as I bit my lip watching them I shook my head, "Are you twits coming? Or are you going to stay there and let me enjoy this water all by my lonesome?" I asked with a small pout taking a small step back towards the water. Grinning as Jace came toward me, "I completely and totally forgive you, princess." He muttered his eyes wide.

Laughing I shook my head once more and turned walking back towards the water, honestly the are boys they will stare anyway but not helping in the purple bikini top and black short-short swimming shorts. Walking into the lukewarm water I turned back as it reached my knees to see the boys kicking off their shoes or taking their shirts off, my turn to stare. Blushing I looked away with a slight smirk on my lips.

Hearing splashing I see –too late- that Jeremiah came in the water, his shorts rolled up a bit, picking me up and laughing as I cried out, "Do not dare do it Jere-"Was all I got to warn before he threw me into the deeper water, surfacing I coughed up water, "I am sooo going to get you for that." I said splashing at him and turning away as the other boys joined in, Max taking my side and Jace and Jeremiah on the other team.

While screaming and laughing I never heard my phone go off, I'd never see the missed calls or texts from my father warning me not to come home, the battery died quickly after that, after looking back I found it odd my phone kept dying suddenly when I need it to stay alive, evil piece of crap.

Laughing as we collapsed into the sand we all looked at each other, before I looked up into the sky with a content smile on my face.

"You guys are walking home by the way." Jace said after a silent moment as the laughter died a bit, "You are soaking wet," he explained as we all turned his head to look at him, "And that would ruin my seats."

"Jace…you're wet too, so it's alright for you to wreck your own car?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him, "Why don't we just go to my house it's closest and we have towels." I said wiggling my fingers at them in a spooky manner.

"My baby car would still get wet." Jace said and turned his head to look back up in the sky and he folded his arms under his head.

13

13


End file.
